Take it All Again
by aplaceinthestars
Summary: Zekk and Jaina are sent out on their most difficult mission yet, and they can only hope they will both come back alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and the title comes from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter One** The Beginning of the End  
  
"Well this is not for real, afraid to feel, I just hit the floor, don't ask for more, I'm wasting my time; I'm wasting my time You can't stop the feeling, there is no reason Just make the call and take it all, again. Oh, again." --Default, "Wasting My Time"  
  
Jaina closed her eyes, waiting. The sky was black with the roaring storm. Not the slightest starlight broke through the dense cloud cover.  
  
But what was she waiting for? A clap of thunder? More rain? She was already cold and soaked, seated atop the Great Temple of the Jedi Academy on Yavin Four. Finally she opened her eyes to see a flash of lightning strike a tree in the distance. A year ago, this would have been a signal-a signal to wake her brother and friends to go have another adventure. Rescuing animals, stopping the flames.but that year seemed so far behind her. Where she had come from was more and more clouded everyday, just as the once midnight blue sky above her roiled now with vile black billows of storm cloud.  
  
But was she being childish? Sitting here getting rained on, wallowing in her own misery? And what was to be miserable about? Only months earlier they had stopped the Black Sun crime ring from taking over the galaxy single-handedly. And just weeks earlier she had told Zekk that she loved him. He had told her that he had always loved her as well, so why the sadness now? She shivered. Freezing out here, she thought. As if in response, a warm blanket suddenly dropped over her head.  
  
"Hey!" She pulled it off her face and looked up to see Zekk's emerald green eyes looking down at her.  
  
"I figured you'd be up here," He said. "Since I've caught you sneaking out here at night how many times now? Three, I think."  
  
"Well you missed a few, then." Jaina muttered. "I come up here almost every night."  
  
"I guess I'm slipping." He sat down and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. "Come on. No more being soggy and pitiful. Let's get inside."  
  
"I'm not being pitiful Zekk. Something's really wrong, and I know it." She studied his face. "And you know it, too."  
  
Zekk pulled the blanket over his own shoulders as well and pulled Jaina close to him. "I know. I've sensed it.but obviously not as strongly as you have." He leaned over and gently kissed Jaina's cheek. "Don't get too worried about it, okay? If you get any more nervous I'm worried you'll freeze to death."  
  
"I'm fine, Zekk." She hugged him. "I just wish I knew what was going on."  
  
"I know, I know," He ran a hand through her wet hair. "But it's two in the morning, raining, and freezing. You couldn't have picked a worse time to be contemplative in, you know."  
  
Jaina laughed. "I don't get how you do it," She muttered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'm sitting up here being cold and wet and miserable, and all you have to do is talk to me and everything seems okay." She looked at him in wonder. "I get the feeling that power is gonna cause me a lot of trouble some day."  
  
"More than it's worth?" Zekk inquired.  
  
Jaina considered this for a moment, looking into Zekk's piecing green eyes. "No," She said finally. "It's worth just about anything."  
  
Zekk grinned. Jaina noticed that he blushed slightly, but didn't mention it. Zekk's smile faded. "I can't help wondering what you're sensing though." He stood up and helped Jaina to her feet as well. "I'm about to freeze. Let's get inside."  
  
"There's no point. This is going to bother me all night. I'm not going to sleep."  
  
"I didn't say you had to go to your room." He smiled. "Come to my quarters. We can talk.try to figure out what's going on." He looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "I mean, if you want to."  
  
Jaina bit her lip. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She finally took his hand. "Let's go." Zekk nodded and started down the steps with Jaina beside him.  
  
The two crept quietly back into the academy and into Zekk's room. They sat side by side on his bed. "So," Zekk said. "Can you sense anything specific? Any feelings at all?"  
  
"All I know is that it feels terrible and I haven't slept in weeks." She leaned against him. "Exhausting."  
  
Zekk nodded. "I get the feeling that whatever this is will be over soon."  
  
Jaina shook her head. "Yes but then it will be on to something worse. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well. At least I'm trying to be optimistic."  
  
"Optimism is no replacement for being realistic. Especially not in this situation."  
  
"We don't even know what's going on, if anything, Jaina." He sighed. "In the morning we can talk to Master Skywalker, okay?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "Uh, Zekk, I was wondering." She stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No, no.it's stupid."  
  
"Come on, now you have to tell me!" Zekk exclaimed. Jaina shook her head. "You're gonna drive me insane! Tell me or I'll probably never sleep again."  
  
She took a long pause. Finally, the words flew out, quickly and just barely decipherable. "Can I stay in here tonight?"  
  
"Sure." Zekk shrugged. "I don't know why not." He smiled. "That's all you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "Uh, yes."  
  
"It took that long to get to that?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"You're so cute." He kissed the top of her head. "Now let's get some sleep. If we're going to figure out what's going on, it would help to not walk into a tree or anything." He flopped down on his back. Jaina curled up beside him and he put an arm around her. "Goodnight."  
  
"'Night, Zekk." She let out a long breath before whispering, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Jaina." Zekk replied. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see Jaina sleeping soundly. He smiled and hugged her more tightly. Finally he fell asleep without a thought to what the next day would change.  
  
When Jaina awakened, she saw Zekk already fully conscious, smiling down at her. "We have a lot to do today, you know."  
  
Jaina nodded and stood up. Ten minutes later, both Jedi trainees were off to talk to Luke Skywalker. Jaina knocked on the door. "Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Come in, Jaina." Jaina opened the door and she and Zekk entered. "What do you two need?" "You've sensed it too. I know it." Jaina said bluntly.  
  
The pleasant expression quickly dissolved off the Jedi master's face. "Yes. I don't know what it is, however." He said. "Something is going to happen out there. But we can not stop it."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Jaina suddenly burst out. "If we know it's coming, of course we can do something about it!"  
  
"Jaina." Zekk began.  
  
"No, Zekk. How can you sit there and tell us to expect some horrible event? To just sit around and wait for it? Maybe even wait to die?"  
  
"I'm not asking you to wait to die, Jaina." Luke said.  
  
"But you're telling me that you know something is going to happen."  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And that you aren't going to try to stop it."  
  
"It would be foolish to rush into it, Jaina."  
  
"No!" Jaina exclaimed. "Foolish is sitting around waiting to be obliterated."  
  
"Jaina, listen to me, and think logically." Luke said. "I have contacted your mother already. The New Republic is doing everything it can to stop this all from happening."  
  
Jaina's mouth suddenly gaped; her eyes went wide. "You know!" She said, astonished. Luke frowned. Jaina exclaimed again. "You know exactly what's going to happen! You don't want to tell us because you know we'll do something about it!"  
  
"You are very perceptive," Luke said quietly. "But I've seen how you've been acting lately. You sensed this impending danger more strongly than anyone. I fear that the attack may be primarily targeted at you, or your family or close friends."  
  
Jaina looked worriedly at Zekk. He put a protective hand on her shoulder. "With all due respect, Master Skywalker, I think that's even more cause for us to know what's going on."  
  
Luke studied them both and finally nodded. "The last strands of the Empire have regrouped. They are planning numerous attacks across the galaxy. I'm sure you've already heard about the incident at Mos Espa?" Jaina and Zekk nodded. A small droid, no bigger than an R2 unit had slipped unobtrusively into one of the largest spaceports on Tatooine, in the system of the same name. Laden with hidden explosives, the small machine boarded a ship and killed the pilot and two passengers inside. The droid had then broken into the ship's main controls, spun the ship around, and crashed it back into the spaceport. "We were lucky to get as many people out of there as we did you know."  
  
"There are more similar targets then?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Yes," Luke answered. "We know of several, and we've done everything possible to stop them."  
  
"What are they?" Zekk urged.  
  
"I should not tell you, but I will," Luke said honestly. "We know of three major planned strikes as of now-Mos Eisley, Tatooine; Otah Gunga, Naboo; and Cloud City, Bespin."  
  
"Bad logic," Zekk muttered. "A second strike on Tatooine? In an almost identical spaceport?"  
  
"They probably know their history," Jaina answered. "If it weren't for the notoriety of pilots in Mos Eisley's cantina."  
  
".I'd probably have a job at Toshi Station right now." Luke smiled.  
  
"True," Zekk said. "But Otah Gunga? Not much has happened on Naboo for a long time."  
  
"Not since Padmé Amidala was a senator for the Old Republic, I'd say." Jaina added. "And Cloud City-there's major investments there! Why would they want to destroy it rather than stage a takeover like Black Sun?"  
  
"SkyCenter Galleria has plenty of ties to the Republic." Luke answered. "You should know that. But now the point is how to stop it. They can't win."  
  
"We could go." Zekk said. "Head out to one city at a time and see what's going on. Me and Jaina can head to Tatooine, Jacen and Tenel Ka could hit Naboo."  
  
"No," Luke said. "You all can't get into this. You're too easily traced. Although it's not confirmed, it is presumable that both the Jedi Academy and Imperial Palace are targets. It's best you stay hidden."  
  
Jaina scowled obstinately. "Presumable doesn't mean anything."  
  
----------- Please review HONESTLY!! Flames accepted and NEEDED! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes everyone.if it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and yes, the title came from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter Two** Darker  
  
"Bye-bye roses.  
  
I got me a hand that's bitter sweet,   
  
but no regrets.  
  
I've known the garden. One of these days the gig is up.   
  
Shouldn't we take the time now   
  
to show our love?" --Res, "I've Known the Garden" (Written by Santi White)  
  
"What about the others?" Zekk asked. "Tenel Ka and Jacen and Lowie? They don't know about this, do they?"  
  
"No. And it should stay that way."  
  
"I don't think that's right." Zekk began.  
  
"I don't think this conversation needs to go any further. The rest of the students must be at morning meal by now. Go on and catch up with them."  
  
Zekk nodded and turned to leave. Jaina started to object, but something in the way Zekk looked at her changed her mind. Jaina started to follow him out. About halfway to the door, she glanced back at her uncle, who sat patiently waiting for them to exit. Just as she began to step out the door after Zekk, Luke called to her. "Jaina,"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Luke?" She responded, turning back to him again.  
  
"Tonight, I would very much appreciate it if you'd stay in your room."  
  
Jaina did not respond-only blushed and hurried out of the room. Luke couldn't help but smile a little. He had only been joking. He was happy to see Jaina and Zekk growing so close. Their Jedi powers were at their strongest when they were together. Which may have been a great idea.  
  
Could he send them on a mission alone? It would keep things secretive. Jacen would undoubtedly assume that Zekk has whisked Jaina away to somewhere. If anything bad actually happened, though, he would still be able to sense it-and thus jump into being the hero if necessary. Yes, he decided. They would do a basic check-nothing huge, no big operations-of each of the three targeted cities. And they would do it the only way they'd agree to: together.  
  
Zekk looked back over his shoulder. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Jaina muttered. "How did he know I was with you last night?"  
  
Zekk shrugged. "I guess he sensed it?"  
  
"Sensed what?" Jaina said, unexpectedly angry sounding. "I slept in your room. Big deal."  
  
"All I meant was." Zekk trailed off. Jaina glared at him. "Well Jedi have a certain amount of energy that other Jedi sense. I guess Master Skywalker sensed the energy from you and me, and figured you were in there too."  
  
"I think you have to be really poking around to find that out."  
  
Zekk shrugged again and sighed. "Maybe. Frankly, I don't care. I could have had a galaxy full of people watching on their holoscreens and it would have been just as pleasant." Jaina, suddenly speechless at this rare expression of emotion, turned quickly away. Zekk laughed. "You're blushing."  
  
"I am not!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are." Zekk said again. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on. Let's go to morning meal."  
  
Jaina quickly pulled away. "I'm not hungry. I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Zekk frowned. "Uh.okay then." Jaina didn't reply. Zekk walked silently away.  
  
A half hour later, Zekk was walking back to his quarters when a voice called to him from down the corridor. "Master Skywalker?" He turned around to see Luke walking towards him.  
  
"Get Jaina. You two are about to start a very long trip."  
  
Zekk nodded without questioning. He dashed around the corner and rapped on Jaina's door. She did not respond. "Jaina? Come on, Jaina. Master Skywalker needs us to do something." Still no answer. "Jaina." Finally Zekk cautiously opened the door slightly and peeked in. Jaina visibly jumped when he called her again. "Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No, no, that's okay." She stood up. "I didn't hear you, that's all."  
  
Zekk frowned. "Are you feeling okay? You've been acting a little strange."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Don't worry so much! Of course I am."  
  
Zekk sighed. "Fine." He opened the door to let her pass into the hall. "Master Skywalker wants us to do something." The two walked back the Luke's office.  
  
The Jedi master fixed them with a serious gaze. "You two have to investigate these cities."  
  
Jaina gave him a perplexed look. "I thought you said."  
  
"Never mind what I said. I've reconsidered." His ice blue stare turned to Zekk. "Is the Lightning Rod in condition for a three-planet trip?"  
  
"Sure," Zekk said "But I."  
  
Luke cut him off. "You will first fly to Tatooine. There you will investigate Mos Eisley Spaceport and any nearby homesteads. What little information we have about the strike there would indicate that you should watch out around the docking platforms, and probably the big cantina."  
  
"But how do we know what to look for?" Jaina asked. "Anyone clever enough to pull off the disaster at Mos Espa is sure to have more tricks up their sleeves."  
  
"Exactly. And those are the people you have to watch out for." Luke grinned at his niece's reaction. This was not the answer she'd been looking for. "Once you check over things there, you two will head for Cloud City, Bespin."  
  
"We know our way around there." Jaina said. She grinned sheepishly. "Well, I do, anyway."  
  
"Right." Luke said. "There you will investigate two main points- SkyCenter Galleria, of course, as well as a carbon-freezing chamber deeper into the city. You will need to meet up with Lando at the Galleria to get in."  
  
"Does he still have that much power there?" Zekk inquired.  
  
"He owns SkyCenter Galleria, and he is former Baron-Administrator." Luke continued. "After finding out what you can on Cloud City, you'll go to Naboo."  
  
"Naboo? That's pretty far out there." Zekk commented.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but you'll have to do what you can." Luke shrugged. "I figure you two can handle it."  
  
Jaina and Zekk exchanged a brief glance before Zekk went on. "What about the natives? Are they friendly?"  
  
"Well.that could be a challenge. Otah Gunga is an underwater city, you know." The two young Jedi nodded. "Gungans aren't very fond of outsiders. They have respect for Jedi, however. I don't think you'll have a problem getting in."  
  
"Sure," Jaina said. "But what about after we're in?"  
  
"That's the trouble. Something terrible is going to happen there and I'm sure of it." Luke looked deeply disturbed. "The worst strike will be there. I can feel it. Once you two get there, you will meet immediately with the New Republic's ambassadors there. They can get you into the city, and possibly back out, but they cannot help you on your mission."  
  
Zekk looked over at Jaina. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
Jaina turned to him in surprise. "We have to be." She stood up. "When do we get started?"  
  
"It would be best that you depart immediately."  
  
"Well then," Zekk said, smiling mischievously at Jaina. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
Thirty minutes later, the Lightning Rod was ready to fly. Zekk clambered up the ramp with Jaina close behind. He seated himself in the pilot's seat and spun to face Jaina. "Alright then, co-pilot. We're off to Tatooine."  
  
"Right." Jaina flipped a few switches as Zekk started the takeoff sequence. "Tatooine's in the Outer Rim. It's gonna be quite a trip."  
  
"What? You don't think this ship can take it?"  
  
"This bucket of bolts has been through worse. I think we'll be okay."  
  
Zekk smiled. "You better believe it. Besides, with the two of us flying it, how bad can it be?" Jaina burst out laughing. "Hey!" Zekk cried, indignant. "What's so funny about that?" Jaina just smiled at him. Zekk shook his head, a gesture somewhere between amusement, wonder, and complete confusion. "I don't understand you sometimes, you know that?"  
  
Jaina snorted. "If you don't understand me, I can only imagine how bad it must be for everyone else."  
  
"See?" Zekk said. "There you go again. I just don't get you."  
  
Jaina stood up as the ship pulled away from the Yavin system. She stretched and wandered in a small circle before returning to sit sideways in the copilot's seat. She let out a long sigh. Zekk punched in the autopilot code and the coordinates for Tatooine. Zekk yawned. "I put it on auto." He said, looking over at Jaina. "Tired?"  
  
Jaina shrugged. "I'm okay."  
  
Zekk walked over and kneeled down beside the copilot's seat. "You keep saying that." Jaina rolled her brandy-brown eyes.  
  
She reached down and ran her hands through Zekk's hair. "So maybe it's true."  
  
"Something is bothering you." This time it was not a question.  
  
Jaina stood up and walked to the rear of the ship, flopping down on the small, semi-circular seat that wound around the passenger seats. She lay down. "I'm just a little tired, I guess. Headache. Nothing bad."  
  
Zekk walked back with her and sat down. Jaina scooted over to rest her head on Zekk's lap. "Maybe you're sensing the same thing I am." He gently stroked her hair. "Something about this mission isn't right. I can't place it, but maybe you can. You have such strong feelings about this situation for some reason."  
  
Jaina looked suddenly uncomfortable. "I keep thinking that you shouldn't have come," She said finally. "That something bad is going to happen.to you." She closed her eyes. "I don't even want to think about it, Zekk, but the thought won't leave me alone."  
  
Zekk looked away. "Jaina.I've." He broke off.  
  
"Tell me." Jaina pleaded softly. "What is it?"  
  
"I've sensed the same thing. I'm beginning to think that I'm not going to come back from this trip."  
  
Jaina looked hurt. "Don't even say that." She snapped. "Of course you're coming back." She sat up, back turned to Zekk. "You have to come back. If you don't, I'm not-I can tell you that much."  
  
"Stop it." Zekk said sternly. "Our senses are attuned to this for a reason: to stop it from happening. I can watch out for myself, Jaina. I guess know you can too, but that won't make me worry any less. I'll be here for you if you need anything. You know that."  
  
Jaina nodded. She slowly turned back to face him. She looked into his eyes. There was so much she needed to say, but nothing would come out. How could she say it anyway? There couldn't possibly be words strong enough for what she felt. Finally, Jaina did the only thing she could. She wrapped him in a tight embrace, burying her tearful face in his shoulder. She pulled back slightly to whisper in his ear. "You have to come back."  
  
Zekk forced himself to push her away. "Don't do this. We haven't even arrived in the Tatooine system yet, and you're already bawling." His gaze flickered away from Jaina's. He knew he must have sounded cruel, but he couldn't find any other words. "At least let us get in some danger before you decide I'm going to die, all right?" Jaina didn't answer. "Hey? Are you okay now, Jaina?"  
  
Jaina still didn't answer. The emotions boiling up inside her threatened to burst out again in a most un-Jainalike fashion. She was Jaina, she assured herself. She didn't cry like that! At last she spat out her reply, emotionless as ever. "I'm fine. Sorry." She got up and hurried back up to the cockpit. "We're entering system," She said flatly as Zekk walked over and sat in the pilot's seat. She glanced over nervously at him. Would he comment on her behavior? She sighed a bit too loudly. How could she allow all these emotions to cloud her mind? They were on a mission-one that did not involve sniveling and letting meaningless feelings get in the way. But she loved him so much.Jaina shook her head as if to rid herself of the offensive thoughts.  
  
Zekk turned the ship toward Tatooine. "Five standard minutes. We're following a beacon to Mos Eisley Spaceport." He looked at Jaina, staring out the side viewport at nothing. A stream of semi-conscious thoughts ran through his confused mind: Had she really been crying back there? He had never seen Jaina cry before. It hadn't been long after their return from Crystal Reef that they had confessed their love for each other. Where had that gone? Zekk had spent many a sleepless night contemplating the fact that they may have been caught up in the moment-Jaina being jealous of Zekk's experiences with Anja in the submersible, and Zekk desperate to prove he felt nothing for the other girl. Love was a strong word.they were so young.He shook his head, mentally resigning from his last hopes for Jaina's affection. He turned back to the console when Jaina turned around. "We're landing now." He said.  
  
Jaina nodded again and silently turned back around. Another thought crossed Zekk's mind as he touched down. He was going to die. He did not fear it, but feared for Jaina. Zekk had sensed his undeniable impending doom long before Jaina had ever reacted, but had said nothing. And now he would die without knowing the truth.  
  
--------- Ta-dum! Don't worry-more is on the way. : ) Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yes everyone.if it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and yes, the title came from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter Three** The First Arrival  
  
"I try to let it go,  
  
but I don't know if I can take it.  
  
The way you looked at me made me see  
  
that I can't really fake it." --Michelle Branch, "If Only She Knew"  
  
"Mos Eisley Spaceport," Jaina muttered. "Not what I would call the bright spot of the universe."  
  
Zekk snorted. "Pretty slimy is more accurate." He looked over at her. "Stay close by. Things can get pretty crazy in places like this."  
  
"I think I can handle it, Zekk." She shot back at him.  
  
Zekk shrugged. "I'm sure you can. I'm just telling you to watch where you step. You could lose an arm blinking wrong at people in places like this." Jaina started to object, but he cut her off again. "I used to be a bounty hunter, remember? I spent way more time than I'm proud of in these kinds of.hives."  
  
Jaina tried her best to look away from him. "Yeah, I guess you did." Jaina stepped past Zekk and scanned the area. "So where to? I guess.I guess I don't really know what to look for in a big spaceport like this."  
  
Zekk looked around and his eyes locked on something. "That," He said, eyes widening. "Is what we're looking for." Three gangly-limbed but powerful looking droids hovered outside the large Mos Eisley cantina. Another man stood beside them. Jaina could make out no facial features under the dark hood of the man's cloak. "Those look like assassin droids."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Jaina asked as she started forward.  
  
Zekk put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "The right time not to get blown into space dust."  
  
Jaina looked back at him, ready again to voice her opinion on his restraint. Zekk turned at the same moment and looked directly into her eyes. She only nodded and took a step closer to him. "Wait here." Zekk said. "I have an idea." He dashed back into the Lightning Rod. He came back out holding two ragged cloaks. "We have to look like the rest of the space scum. I know it'll be a stretch for you, but." He grinned. Jaina blushed but took the cloak and pulled it over her shoulders. She unclipped the lightsaber from her belt and hid it in an inner pocket of the cloth. Zekk squinted in the bright sunlight. "Let's go." He said.  
  
Jaina took a step and stopped. Zekk turned to face her. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
She started to answer but seemed to think better of it. She shook her head. "No." She reached over and searched for his hand. Zekk caught her hand in a tight grip. Jaina's face took on a look of complete confidence and determination to complete the mission. She was ready. "What are we waiting for?" She whispered.  
  
The two walked hand in hand into the cantina. Zekk approached the bar and motioned for Jaina to go sit down. He asked the bartender something, walked around glancing into the shadows.looking for anything suspicious, Jaina guessed.  
  
Jaina had tried her best to go unnoticed, selecting a booth in the far corner cast in shadow. Zekk sat down across from her. Jaina kept her gaze locked on Zekk. "We need to find an information broker. Scummy, traitorous Imperial types. You know, the usual."  
  
Zekk smiled. "I guess you do know what you're looking for." His emerald gaze flickered around. "Hey-over there." He said, pointing to a young man about Zekk's age. He was hovering nervously about the other information brokers. "He looks young, but I get the feeling he knows whatever it is we need to know."  
  
Jaina nodded. The human that Zekk had pointed out was indeed young. He ran an anxious hand through his sandy brown hair. Dark blue eyes flickered around, equally restless. "He doesn't seem to concerned about keeping calm, does he?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have to." Zekk muttered. "I'll go over there first, just in case."  
  
"No." Jaina interrupted. "Let me go." Zekk frowned. "Zekk, please."  
  
Zekk let out an exasperated sigh but agreed. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"Hey," Jaina said. "I'm careful."  
  
"Famous last words!" Zekk shot at her as she walked toward the other boy. Jaina glanced over her shoulder at him She smiled and kept walking.  
  
She crept up to the blue-eyed boy. "Excuse me?" She said gruffly. The boy looked startled. "Are you an information broker?"  
  
"Me?" His eyes went wide. "No-I'm-I'm just standing here. I was waiting for someone. Do I.I mean.I'm sorry, no. I think maybe over there."  
  
"Hey, no need for panic." Jaina said. "But listen closely. I'm pretty sure you know what we need to know." The boy's blue eyes went fearful again. Jaina continued, not bothering to comment. "Mos Espa, Mos Eisley, Cloud City, and Otah Gunga-what do these cities have in common?" She nudged with the Force, encouraging an honest answer.  
  
"Imperial targets." He responded. "Bombing targets. Listen, I really have to get out of here now."  
  
"You don't need to go anywhere." Jaina said,  
  
The boy blinked in surprise. "I don't need to go anywhere."  
  
"You're going to come with me and my partner. You're going to help us stop the bombing of Mos Eisley."  
  
"I'm.going." Jaina didn't let him finish the mindless repetition.  
  
"Come on." She indicated Zekk. The boy followed robotically. Jaina sat down next to Zekk and the boy sat across from them. "What is your name?" Jaina demanded.  
  
"Fahl." He answered mechanically.  
  
"Tell us where the bombing of Mos Eisley will take place and how it will be executed." Zekk ordered. He leaned over to Jaina and whispered in her ear. "Weak-minded. Figures."  
  
Jaina nodded. "Imperial types. They're all the same." She then pressed her lips together in a line as if she had said something she shouldn't have.  
  
Zekk noticed the reaction and put a reassuring hand on her back. Then Fahl began to speak, sounding dazed as ever under the influence of the two Jedi's mind control. "Docking bay sixty-six is going to explode." He said flatly. "And then the droids. The Empire will take over."  
  
"How can it be stopped?" Jaina pressed.  
  
"It cannot be stopped."  
  
"Yes, it can." Zekk insisted.  
  
"Yes, it can." Fahl repeated. "Only if the bomb controls in docking bay seven are destroyed."  
  
Jaina frowned. This seemed too easy. "Are you lying?" She pushed with all her mental abilities. "Tell us the truth-are you lying about the bomb?" Fahl looked around, seemingly oblivious. Jaina shook her head. "Leave us." Zekk looked confused. Jaina shot him a 'trust me' look. When Fahl was a safe distance away, Jaina looked to Zekk with great fear in her eyes. "He was lying." She stammered. "He wasn't really under mind control. I know it. He knows we're coming now. This is it, Zekk, what we sensed! Zekk, he's going to kill you."  
  
"Shh." Zekk touched a finger to her lips. "I know he was lying. But you can't let him know that."  
  
"How could he resist that strongly? I should have affected at least something."  
  
A worried frown crossed Zekk's face. "I don't know." Jaina stood up. Zekk stood as well, taking Jaina's hands in his. "But we can't let him see we're afraid." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Afraid? Zekk, I wasn't scared, I just-oh I don't know." As if to change Jaina's mind about her fears, a buzzing sound like a million enraged hornets erupted near her ear. A crimson glow filled her vision.  
  
Zekk shoved Jaina to one side and had ignited his yellow-orange lightsaber before she knew what had happened. She turned around and activated her electric violet saber. Zekk and the other-Fahl? Jaina wondered-with the red saber had made it halfway across the cantina. Jaina dashed over to help him. With the added light from Jaina's lightsaber, the attacker's face was clear-and was indeed the boy they had been talking to earlier.  
  
An immense crowd of cantina customers had gathered around the fight now, cheering. Out of the corner of his eye, Zekk could have sworn he saw the bartender taking bets. Fahl took a hard swing at Zekk, but Jaina's blade crossed quickly to intercept the blow. Zekk swung back at him, but Fahl parried each strike with uncanny precision. "Jaina," Zekk said. "Back off. I'll do what I can here."  
  
"But Zekk." Even as she said that she sensed his intentions: She could come around behind Fahl and disable him while he was concentrating on Zekk. Jaina moved into position, extinguishing the glaze of purple light around her. But she did not sense the opportunity to strike as she stood in the shadows. She sensed danger, and then a wave of pain, so close to physical that she fell to her knees. Then Zekk cried out, and both lightsabers were extinguished.  
  
Fahl walked over to the bartender and flipped in a credit chip, muttering something close to, "Sorry for the trouble." He moved on past the roaring crowd of customers who were now getting their money from the fight. As if nothing had happened, he walked, almost gliding, out the door. The cantina almost immediately resumed its usual drunken chatter and ear-splitting music.  
  
Jaina ran to where Zekk had fallen. He was breathing, she could see that much, but he didn't move. Jaina wrapped her arms around him and did her best to pull him into at least a sitting position. His eyes fluttered open. "Jaina," He said. "Don't worry-it's not that bad." He stood up, holding his side, and made his way back to the booth.  
  
A curious Jawa and his bat-like Chadra-Fan partner had scuffled over to take a peak at the victim, mumbling various forms of "Is he dead?" at Jaina, and "How many credits do I get for this?" at the bartender in their own languages.  
  
Jaina stood up and glared daggers at the Jawa, whom she stood easily a foot and a half taller than. He scuffled back a few steps and shook his head. Then he glanced back at the bartender, who shrugged. The Jawa scurried away, leaving the Chadra-fan.  
  
The persistent creature tried his best to push back Jaina and get a look at his bet. "Just let me see," He mumbled in his own language. "It is okay, I just need to know if he is dead. I placed bets."  
  
"No." Jaina growled. "It is not okay, by any stretch of your stupid mind. Now get away."  
  
"No, no," The pointy-eared customer insisted, now in the most chopped up Basic Jaina had ever heard. "It is all right, small girl. I just need to see him if he is dead to get my credits."  
  
Jaina could take it no more. She ignited her lightsaber and positioned it squarely between the Chadra-Fans eyes. There was a horrible smell of toasting fur. "Try one more time," Jaina snarled dangerously. "And this will burn a whole lot more than your stinking hair." She deactivated the sword again, letting her words hang in the air.  
  
The creature seemed to take no great notice of this. "But little girl." He insisted.  
  
"And," Jaina added, anger growing more and more strongly in her voice. "I am not a little girl."  
  
The Chadra-Fan let out it's equivalent of a sigh. He put a hand on Jaina's shoulder and attempted to push her aside. Jaina activated the saber. She vaguely heard Zekk protesting from behind her, but she took no notice. She swung the blade around and neatly removed the hand that had been on her shoulder from the rest of the Chadra-Fan. The hand and the beast both fell to the floor. The Chadra-Fan picked up it's hand and walked away, whimpering.  
  
"Jaina!" The cry was loud and clear now.  
  
"Zekk.I."  
  
"You cut that thing's hand off. You didn't even try a mind trick. You just cut it apart."  
  
"I'm sorry." She walked back over to him. "How badly are you hurt?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Jaina. You almost killed that guy because he wanted to see how many credits he could make off my injury. I think you should have let him see."  
  
"I don't know what came over me.I couldn't control it."  
  
"Anger." Zekk said. "You couldn't control your anger."  
  
"But who was that boy?"  
  
Zekk sighed. "It was the same one you talked to-who called himself Fahl. As for who he really was, I don't know. But I do know that he is very, very dangerous.and very well trained in the dark side." Zekk cringed, putting a hand to his wound again.  
  
"Let's get you back to the ship." Jaina said.  
  
"No, we can't. The assassin droids are still out there.aren't they?" Jaina glanced out the window behind Zekk. As if on cue, Jaina spotted the droids following Fahl up the ramp of a small shuttle.  
  
"They're leaving-with Fahl, of course." Jaina said. "But right now that doesn't matter. Let's get you taken care of."  
  
Finally Zekk conceded, allowing Jaina to help him back to the Lightning Rod. They walked up the ramp and into the ship where Zekk could lay down in the rear seat of the ship. "It's not bad, really, Jaina." He insisted again. "But if it worries you that much." He gestured to the long slice Fahl had made along the right side of his ribs.  
  
Jaina bit her lip. "That does look bad, Zekk."  
  
"Jaina, it's not."  
  
"Yes it is. I can see it too, you know. That's deep. You're lucky he didn't spill you all over the cantina floor."  
  
"There's a visual." Zekk muttered, pulling off his shirt.  
  
Jaina couldn't help giggling. She frowned, studying the wound. "How can you say this isn't bad?" She asked again.  
  
"I dunno." Zekk said with a mischievous smile. "I guess it's just me trying to impress you."  
  
"Well you need to start thinking and stop trying to be strong when you don't need to be, then." She fished around in a small compartment for a first aid kit. "I guess I'll just put a bandage around it. I don't know what else to do."  
  
Zekk shrugged. "Honestly Jaina-all showing off aside-I don't think it's that bad."  
  
"Would you stop saying that?" Jaina said in mock annoyance. "Here I am trying to worry about you and you keep insisting there's nothing to worry about. Really Zekk, just let me panic."  
  
"Fine, fine." He grimaced as she wrapped the bandage around him.  
  
"Sorry," She said. "I don't do this on a regular basis."  
  
"Evidently." He said through clenched teeth. "It'll be a wonder if I can breathe after your done."  
  
Jaina loosened the dressing a bit. "Better?" Zekk nodded. "I guess that's it then." She fastened the binding and reached up to put an arm round him. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, for the last time, yes." He smiled. "I didn't know you were such a worrier."  
  
"Only when you're in trouble." She mumbled.  
  
He gave her a quick hug. "We need to get back out there and stop the bombing, Jaina."  
  
She sighed. "I know." She started to say something else, but only shook her head and stood up with a small laugh.  
  
Zekk pulled his shirt back on and picked up the cloak. "To the docking bays?" He said, holding a hand out to Jaina.  
  
Jaina took his hand and Zekk pulled her to her feet. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
-------- Ah yep, yep. Well that's three down!! Chapter four will be up soon. And don't forget: the Anti-Jag Coalition forever! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yes everyone.if it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and yes, the title came from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter Four** Imperial Deception  
  
"And I'm sorry that I made myself feel better By making you feel never good enough I know you'll shine much brighter Than I ever could Maybe that is why I'm Scared of you." --Nelly Furtado, "Scared of You"  
  
Zekk and Jaina arrived at the docking bays ten minutes later. "Where to we start?" Jaina asked. "Fahl named two bays-sixty-six and seven. But he could have been lying."  
  
"We know he was lying," Zekk pointed out. "We don't know how much was a lie, though. You could have gotten through to him on some level." He looked around. "Let's split up and try those two first. Then we can meet up and look around at anything else."  
  
Jaina looked uneasy. "But that sense that you're not coming back is getting stronger, Zekk. I know you feel it too."  
  
"Jaina," He said sternly. "I sense it and then I disregard it. You should do the same. We're on a mission here, with thousands of lives at stake. We cannot let things like this get in the way." He studied her expression again. Zekk had never seen Jaina look so troubled. "Just go. Don't make this any worse, Jaina." With that, he turned and started to walk towards bay seven, stopping only to instruct her to check out bay sixty- six.  
  
Zekk continued on to docking bay seven. If Jaina had drawn any real information out of Fahl, then there could be bomb controls in this bay. It wasn't likely, but it was a start. He activated the door and stepped in. One large modified shuttle rested in the bay. Several people of various species ran around nervously. Zekk tried to sense their intentions. Fear, he thought to himself, and anxiety because something is about to happen.  
  
He strode in a few more steps and was stopped by a particularly frightened- looking Gungan male. "You cannot be here!" The creature called, running over to him. "Please leave immediately!"  
  
Zekk felt the fear so strongly in this creature. It made him weak, susceptible to mind-tricks. Zekk hoped fervently it would work. "I am vital to your mission."  
  
"You are vital to our mission." The Gungan repeated. "Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I did." Zekk pointed out, but continued. "What is on that ship?"  
  
"Well the bombs of course."  
  
Zekk did his best to conceal his surprise. Jaina had broken through to Fahl, if even subconsciously. "What kind of bombs? Where are you taking them? What are you doing with them?"  
  
"So many questions!" The Gungan exclaimed. Zekk hoped he hadn't overloaded the thing's frail mind. Finally, the creature sorted out its answers. "They are ion bombs. We are taking them to Bespin to blow up the Tibanna mines."  
  
Zekk stifled his shock again. "Why would you do that?" He asked, probing the Gungan's psyche for any resistance. He felt none.  
  
"We will show the rebels that the Empire is still strong. When we blow up the mine, those on Cloud City who aren't poisoned by the gas itself will still fail. Bespin will have no money."  
  
"You will kill hundreds of Imperials in the cantinas and lower levels." Zekk said.  
  
"Collateral damage." The Gungan said flatly.  
  
"Ah, I see." Zekk searched for the words that would hopefully end the mission successfully. "What about this planet? Are you to bomb Mos Eisley?"  
  
"Nope." The Gungan answered.  
  
"Then why do you suppose the New Republic thought you would bomb this place?"  
  
"Probably," The Gungan said, looking as if thinking was a great struggle. "Because that's what we told them. That way they would send their mission here instead of catching up on Bespin where most of the bombers are now. We have time to pack up from the bombing of Mos Espa, and we still get Bespin!"  
  
Zekk swallowed. "Are you aware of the third planet they wish to strike?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"All right." Zekk said. "Thank you." Then he turned and ran as fast as he could out into the winding corridor of docking bay entrances, sending a frantic mental cry out for Jaina even as he dashed toward bay sixty-six. Around bay twenty, Zekk saw her running toward him.  
  
"I sensed it." Jaina said, panting. "What.what happened?"  
  
"We have to get out of here immediately. The Mos Eisley rumor was started by the Imperials so they could hit Bespin before we got there. They're bombing the gas mines."  
  
Jaina's eyes went wide. "What are we waiting for?" They raced off toward the Lightning Rod. Zekk was in the ship so quickly Jaina didn't even see him open the hatch. "Come on, come on, come on." He called to her impatiently. Jaina ran up the ramp and took the copilot's seat.  
  
"Punch it, now." She ordered.  
  
"I'm going." Zekk said, equally as frantic.  
  
The Lightning Rod took off in record time. Zekk pushed the speed ten, twenty, thirty past their limits. "Bespin is quite a hike from here," Jaina commented. "Getting there late is better than exploding. We could hardly help all that much as space dust."  
  
Zekk snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He pulled the speed back. They were still roaring slightly above the ship's capacity, but Jaina said nothing about it. Almost nothing.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck," She muttered. "We're gonna need it, the way you're flying." Zekk shot her an irritated look. Jaina flashed him the Solo grin. "Don't pretend you don't like it."  
  
Zekk couldn't help smiling, but it faded. "We have to get to Bespin."  
  
Jaina's countenance sobered as well. "I know."  
  
Zekk looked over the various charts and maps that glowed in front of him. "Unless you see something that I don't, looks like we can't do anything but put it on auto and wait two hours."  
  
Jaina scanned over their current route. "Actually," She said. "If you go that way instead of that way," She pointed out several paths on the star maps. "It might be more like an hour and a half. Not much, but if it's the half hour that saves Cloud City, it'll be worth it."  
  
Zekk nodded and changed course slightly. "How did I miss that?" He mumbled.  
  
"You're injured. I won't hassle you about it."  
  
"I hardly think a slice taken off my ribs-while pretty painful-has anything to do with hyperspace mapping."  
  
"Oh well," Jaina said. A roguish grin spread on her face. "Maybe you're just disoriented from the kiss still."  
  
Zekk looked at her, somewhat taken aback. "Yeah," He said sarcastically. "That's it." He let out an exasperated groan. "You mean I have to sit for an hour and a half listening to this?" He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes." Jaina smiled. "And I suggest we use that time wisely." The smile faded. "There's no way of knowing what's going to happen-or what's already happened-once we get to Bespin. For all we know, the mine could be in a zillion pieces by now."  
  
"Or we could be getting there just in time," Zekk pointed out. "Don't be so pessimistic."  
  
"I can be worse." Jaina snapped.  
  
"Believe me," Zekk let out a sigh. "I know." He glanced at the chronometer then at the star map. "I guess it's not that bad."  
  
Jaina stood up and walked to the back of the ship. Zekk looked over his shoulder at her. She sat down and started flipping through files on her datapad. Zekk smiled to himself. She's pretending she needs to be looking up something, he thought. The girl can't sit still and do nothing. Maybe that's a good thing.  
  
Jaina looked up at him. "What?" She said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Zekk walked back and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
She turned off the minicomputer. "Not really much of anything. Trying to keep busy, I guess."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something," Zekk started slowly. Jaina looked up at him. Zekk took a deep breath. "I know you said.well, a few weeks after we came back from Mon Calamari, we talked, and we both said.but maybe we were just caught up in the moment, or something, and I wanted to know." He stopped. "I'm rambling like an idiot, aren't I?"  
  
"Maybe," Jaina said. "But I'm still listening, so what does that make me?"  
  
Zekk frowned. "This probably isn't a good time to talk like this. We should be nearing Bespin soon."  
  
"You're sure?" Jaina asked. "If there's something you want to say, I suggest you say it."  
  
"And why is that?" Zekk asked.  
  
It was rhetorical, but Jaina answered anyway. "You said it yourself- you might not be coming back. Sooner or later, we're all going to miss an opportunity to say something we should have said. So isn't it worth the time now?"  
  
Zekk blinked in surprise. He fumbled around for words. He had never heard Jaina talk that way.so emotional, so truthfully from her heart. Zekk's immediate instinct was to avoid the situation completely. A little late for that, he thought to himself. His second thought was to evade continuing the conversation any way he could. So Zekk did the only thing he could think of-made a stupid joke out of it.  
  
"Time? I don't think we have much of that. We should be coming to Bespin soon, and we have what might be a big battle ahead of us."  
  
And now his plan backfired: Jaina answered his non-question again, her words even more poignant now. "Exactly, Zekk." She said. "And if you don't return from this battle like we've been sensing, I'll have to live the rest of my life wondering-and die never knowing-what you wanted to tell me but couldn't."  
  
Zekk groaned. "Jaina, don't do this."  
  
Jaina nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no.it's not your fault. It's my fault for being to full of myself-not to mention scared out of my wits-to ask you one silly question."  
  
Jaina showed no reaction for a full five seconds. Then she leaned forward and embraced him. "I'm sorry," She said again. "I guess it's none of my business." She pulled away from him. "But." She stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something, too." She swallowed hard. "I've been sensing your.unrest ever since the day I said I loved you."  
  
Zekk's mouth dropped open. "You have?"  
  
Jaina nodded. "And even though I never said it again, even though we've never even kissed-not really-and even though I rarely show any emotion at all," She gave a humorless laugh. "I'll always love you, no matter what. And I hope you know it. I wasn't just saying that because I wanted to be closer to you after.everything back then. I've always loved you, and I always will. If it bothers you, I'm sorry, but.I guess I thought you had a right to know." She took a deep breath. "I guess that's about it." She smiled, waiting for a response. She got none. The smile faded from her face. "We're entering system. It'll only be a few minutes before we're at Cloud City." She said drearily.  
  
"Right." Zekk stood and quickly walked back into the cockpit. Jaina followed suit a few seconds later. "Doesn't look like anyone's-oh wait. Look over there!" Jaina pointed at several dark blue cloud cars roaring toward the mines. Their weapons flared on full power. "Looks like they're already here."  
  
Zekk dipped the Lightning Rod down in a dangerously fast approach toward the attack. "I don't see the ion bombs the Gungan was telling me about." He observed.  
  
"A Gungan?" Jaina cried.  
  
"He's the one that told me the Mos Eisley attack was a fake."  
  
"Doesn't he know they're attacking his home next?"  
  
"He said he wasn't aware of it."  
  
"If he's here, and he doesn't know there's going to be an attack on Otah Gunga."  
  
"What?" Zekk snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"This is a small fleet, isn't it?" Jaina said quietly. "Why, I'd say there were twice as many ships at Mos Eisley."  
  
"Would you get to the point and stop trying to make me figure it out?"  
  
"The rest of the fleet is probably headed to Naboo right now. Fahl found out we were coming and arranged his fleet so both attacks would be at the same time. He probably figured we wouldn't split up."  
  
"And will we?"  
  
"We have to. I'll stay here. I can get a cloud car and take care of this nonsense with the rest of the officers. The big attack is going to be on Otah Gunga anyway. You take the Lightning Rod and go. After things cool down here, I'll catch up with you on Naboo. Okay?"  
  
"This sounds like a bad thing waiting to happen."  
  
"Which is why we have to stop it, Zekk." She indicted a hangar in Cloud City. "Just land in there, let me off, then get out of here."  
  
"No." Zekk said plainly.  
  
"Zekk, you're being ridiculous! Why not?"  
  
"You know it and I know it. The minute we split up is the minute whatever we sensed happens. If we split up, I'm not going to see you again. I know it." He bit his lip. "But.if you're sure."  
  
"Zekk-don't you dare try to guilt me into this. Land and leave do you hear me? You're just being stupid!"  
  
He scowled. "I have a bad feeling about this." He landed the ship in the hangar and let Jaina out. She was halfway down the boarding ramp when she turned around and ran back up to him. Zekk immediately caught her in his arms. "May the Force be with you." He whispered.  
  
Jaina held him tighter. "You better come back." She said. And in her most un-Jainalike moment of the entire mission, she gently folded her arms around Zekk's back and kissed him fiercely.  
  
Zekk's eyes widened in shock for a moment before closing. He returned the kiss passionately, wrapping his arms tightly around her. When they broke away, Zekk smiled at her. "I think you just gave me a reason to."  
  
---------------- Ahh four down and don't you love the fluffiness?!?! Wheee.you KNOW I had fun writing that scene :) Hope you enjoyed that one as much as I did! Chapter five will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes everyone.if it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and yes, the title came from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter Five** Breaking Point  
  
"Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw what could have been. Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight. Finally when the bottom drops out, she forgets to fight. To fight. And it's one more day in paradise." --Vanessa Carlton, "Paradise"  
  
Jaina looked into Zekk's emerald eyes. "You're so sweet." She blinked away tears. "I don't want to leave you yet."  
  
"Jaina, they need you here."  
  
She shook her head dismally. "But I need you here, too."  
  
He tightened his embrace, gently caressing Jaina's back. They held each other for a long moment, neither wanting to let go. Zekk moved his hands up to rest on her neck, threading his fingers into her hair. Jaina sighed contentedly despite the grave situation. "Well, at least we have this to look forward to after the mission is over."  
  
Zekk smiled. Jaina pulled away from him slowly. "See you soon." He said.  
  
Jaina walked back down the ramp and toward the cloud cars. Zekk noticed Lando Calrissian already waiting, amused grin on his face despite the attack roaring nearby. Jaina dashed up to him and immediately began talking, pointing frantically around.  
  
Zekk, speechless, watched her for as long as he thought he could get away with, and then started taking off for Naboo. It would be a depressing flight, he knew, without her there to talk to. Another thought struck him suddenly. He had kissed her. He had kissed her, just like he'd always wanted to, and done it as if he had kissed her a thousand times before.  
  
And despite all the fear he'd had about it.all the ridiculous plans he'd had for when to kiss her.she had just run up to him and done it. If he'd had doubts about the reality of their relationship-and he had-they had vanished since five minutes ago. It had been so natural, so.right. Despite every sense warning him of his impending doom on this mission, Zekk knew absolutely nothing could keep him from getting back to Jaina now. He loved her so much, and he could now tell her-and himself-that that love was truthful and would last forever. And he could believe it.  
  
He pressed the Lightning Rod faster, chuckling to himself. If Jaina were here, she'd be yelling at him to slow down before they exploded. She worries a lot, Zekk thought. Mostly about me. I guess I shouldn't complain. Not everyone gets a sweet, beautiful girl fretting over everything they do.  
  
As he neared Naboo, the sense of death got stronger and stronger. Nothing, he thought, that will stop me from getting back to her. He followed down the beacon that the senators had set up for him. As soon as word got around that there could be an attack, Gungans and humans alike began frantically preparing. After what seemed like an eternity, Zekk landed the Lightning Rod on a small field. To humans rushed toward him. One of them must be the human senator, Zekk thought, I don't know about the other one. And didn't Master Skywalker say there was a Gungan as well?  
  
It was only as the pair of newcomers were too close to be stopped did Zekk sense their intentions-and see their weapons. From somewhere, a voice yelled, "Set those on stun! He must be one of the Jedi!" Brilliant blue arcs radiated toward him. He felt pain for a moment, and then everything went black.  
  
"Lando!" Jaina called. She ran to him. "Sorry I'm a little late." She blushed. "I, uh, was saying goodbye."  
  
Lando chuckled. "So I saw."  
  
She gestured to the cloud cars. "Do any of these have weapons?"  
  
"Don't worry about the mines. We have enough officers out there. We need to get to the carbon-freezing chamber." He looked past her. "What were the goodbyes about anyway? I thought Luke said I was getting two Jedi?"  
  
"Change of plans." Jaina mumbled. "Zekk had to go to Naboo to investigate the.threat there."  
"You look worried," Lando observed. "Please don't tell me that not only did I get shortchanged one Jedi, but the one I got is a nervous one?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way." The two ran to the carbon-freezing chamber.  
  
Zekk finally awoke to a blank gray cell. He shuddered. It looked just like the Shadow Academy. For a horrible second, he imagined the unseen door would open, and Brakiss would walk in.telling him about how Jaina had sent him here only because she thought he could be no help to her.  
  
"No!" He yelled audibly, unaware of how loud. Then the door did slide open, and the panic washed over him again. He spun to face the opening. A tall human male strode in.  
  
"You are a captive, rebel scum." He growled at Zekk.  
  
"For now, maybe." Zekk snapped back. "Where am I? What's going on?"  
  
The man let out a vile-sounding chuckle. "Welcome to Otah Gunga, Jedi brat." He narrowed his eyes at Zekk. "What's your name?"  
  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
  
"Because we could go raid your ship and find out anyway."  
  
Jaina's things are on the ship, too, Zekk realized. "My name is Zekk."  
  
"Zekk," The imperial repeated.  
  
"Yes." Zekk said. "Now tell me why I'm here."  
  
"I have a few more questions for you, boy." The man snarled.  
  
"Well go ahead. I don't have all day, you know."  
  
"You will have as long as it takes, rebel scum." He scowled. "Now where is the other Jedi?"  
  
"What other Jedi?"  
  
"I know for a fact that there were to be two Jedi coming here to attempt to stop our plans."  
  
"Well, your facts were wrong. It's just me."  
  
"Oh?" The man said with mock curiosity. "They why, tell me, did we find this on your ship?" He held up a datapad. It was Jaina's.  
  
"I don't know who's that is." Zekk said. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Terribly sorry, but I do." The man cackled again. "Jaina Solo, eh? She's worth a lot to the rebirth of the Empire."  
  
"Well she's worth a whole lot more to me, so you better back off." Zekk tried not to let his emotions show.  
  
"Ah, so she is. And apparently-according to her last few journal entries-you mean a lot to her as well."  
  
"Look, slime, all you're figuring out is why you and the rest of your scummy Imperials are gonna die."  
  
"We will have the Solo girl. You are obviously too stubborn to be of any use to us. But, if you will not aide us.perhaps she will."  
  
Zekk fought desperately to quell his growing anger. "I don't believe she'd do that."  
  
He unclipped a short stylus from the back of the datapad and started scrolling through files. "Let's see. Let's look at this journal entry from a few days ago, shall we?"  
  
"A nosy Imperial," Zekk muttered. "There's the cliché of the century."  
  
The man only laughed his demented laugh again and started reading. "Oh how cute. 'I've never been so in love. I would do anything for him, and I know he'd do the same for me.' Well, well. It seems your little girlfriend is going to be your undoing."  
  
"Stop it." Zekk commanded, putting every ounce of his Force strength behind it. "Just give me the datapad."  
  
"Let me think. No."  
  
"If you so much as think about laying a finger on her, you will regret it."  
  
"I won't have to do anything, my boy." He grinned. "All I need is bait. And you will do quite well. Although not one myself, I know a great deal about the Jedi. You two must be strongly linked in the Force."  
  
Zekk bit his lip. He unexpectedly noticed that he still had his lightsaber-but pushed away the thought of using it.  
  
"Connected in the Force. If you were to die, she would feel it.and come running."  
  
"So you're going to kill me? You can do better than that."  
  
"No. You're too valuable to be killed. However, I believe that if you experience great pain she might feel that as well." He gave a falsely sweet smile. "And when she comes to your rescue."  
  
Zekk didn't flinch, didn't skip a beat. "I'm warning you now. If you get too close to her, you will be sorry."  
  
The man gasped in mock concern. "Oh, the boyfriend is going to beat me up!"  
  
"Fine. You don't have to believe me. But this is your last chance. You can let me go now, or you can let me go later.but if you choose the latter, you will not survive. There is no other way. And most of all, I'm telling you now to leave Jaina alone. I don't want to have to kill anyone. But I am capable of it and I will if you harm her in any way."  
  
The man snorted and walked out of the room. He scuffled quickly down the hall, but not before Zekk heard him order two more guards to stand by the door of his cell. Zekk smiled. The man was terrified.  
  
Jaina froze in mid-step. "What is it, Solo?" Lando asked. "We've got to get moving!"  
  
"Zekk." She whispered. "They have him. On Naboo. They're going to kill him."  
  
Lando sighed. "If you feel like you have to go, then go-but we could really use your help here."  
  
Jaina considered. "I'll stay." She said. "But if I sense anything else, anything worse, I'm going to him." She added, almost as a side note, "And if I sense something worse, nothing will stop me."  
  
Lando frowned but nodded. "C'mon kid."  
  
Jaina shoved her emotions to the back of her mind, pushing onward toward the chamber.  
  
A few minutes later, another man walked into Zekk's chamber. Zekk couldn't identify what kind of creature he was.but it was a giant brute, no doubt there. This one seemed far less threatened by him than the first. "Give me you Jedi sword." He commanded.  
  
"Why?" Zekk asked.  
  
"Because you don't want your little girlfriend to get slaughtered like a dewback."  
  
Zekk nodded. "Fair enough." He tossed him the lightsaber. "What do you plan to do to me?" Zekk inquired calmly.  
  
"Torture you until Solo arrives to save the day." He grinned, looking like he hadn't cleaned his teeth in eighty years-which Zekk supposed could have been the case. "Then we hold her until her mother surrenders to us."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"And then we do whatever we want with her."  
  
Zekk grimaced. The horrible Imperials wouldn't give her the dignity of just be killed. They would put her through much greater hell first. "Meaning murder her?" Zekk asked, though he knew the answer.  
  
"After we're done with her, maybe."  
  
Zekk's stomach lurched. "Do me-and yourself-a favor and don't go into detail."  
  
The man grinned. "We'll most likely sell her to the higher ranking officers. Once she's there with those old perverts, they'll probably."  
  
"All right." Zekk said, holding up a hand. "I don't need to know anymore." Zekk had had firsthand experience with Imperials. If they seemed bad in public, things were much worse when people weren't looking.  
  
The man casually tossed Zekk's lightsaber up in the air and caught it. ".They'll probably pass her around like a bottle of Correllian brandy. It's been a long time since there's been a young girl over their way." He chuckled.  
  
He's only trying to get you mad, Zekk told himself, and it's working quite well. "Don't." He started, trying to hold back the anger that had now turned into fiery rage. "Don't talk about her that way."  
  
"Just the facts, kid." The man said. He put the lightsaber in his pocket. "Now, you're coming with me to be the bait."  
  
"I don't think so." Zekk said quietly.  
  
"Come on!" The man took a step closer to Zekk and battered him over the head with one big fist. "Let's go."  
  
Zekk stood up, glaring daggers at the man. "I'm coming, I'm coming." The giant grabbed the collar of Zekk's shirt and dragged him along down the corridors despite Zekk's agreeing to follow him. He wondered briefly if the structure he was in was in Otah Gunga itself or above water. But that didn't matter now. The creature shoved Zekk into the torture chamber. Zekk fell hard on his already injured side and hissed with pain.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter? Did our boss hurt you back on Tatooine?" He reached out and clubbed Zekk across the ribs. Zekk cried out in agony, but he sent calming thoughts to Jaina, warning her not to come. The giant walked over to a wall of various horrifying instruments. He picked up a tiny vibroblade and walked back over to Zekk who still lay on the floor in pain. "Get up." Zekk climbed to his feet, the pain searing across his whole body with the movement. "Good."  
  
"You won't win." Zekk said.  
  
"At this point, I don't care. It's fun just to make you mad, kid." He threw Zekk against the wall. Electronic bindings flashed out of the wall, forming burning coils of light around his wrists and neck. The giant stumbled back toward Zekk, vibroblade humming. Without any warning, any taunt whatsoever, he touched the razor edge of the blade just under Zekk's right eye, then slashed downward, leaving a long, bloody gash.  
  
Zekk forced his thoughts away from reality, trying not to do anything that might alert Jaina to his situation. If she tried to come save him.the thought of what these terrible people would do to her was too much to bear, far more painful than the profusely bleeding cut on his face. The brute came in for another slash now, across the left side of his face from temple to chin. The thing was quite content with rearranging Zekk's face. He made another cut from the bridge of his nose to just under his ear.  
  
He slashed a few more times. Across his arms numerous times, and once on his wrist. Had it been just slightly lower, Zekk would have been dead within minutes. Zekk closed his eyes and tried his best to calm himself. If Jaina came.  
  
There was an eruption of pain in his shoulder now. It sent such a horrible agony through his whole body that he was sure he would die. This is it, Zekk thought. This is what we sensed. He looked at his shoulder fearing the worst. The blade of the small knife that had been slashing apart his face was now buried completely in his shoulder. The handle, still thrumming, stuck out at a very strange angle.  
  
The giant walked back over to the stack of devices. Holy Sith, Zekk realized. He's just going to leave that in my arm! The monster walked back over carrying a small spray bottle. Without a word, he sprayed the contents directly into the deep gashes on Zekk's face. The burning was unbearable. It felt as if his entire head had been lit on fire. Then Zekk noticed the pain spreading. Whatever this substance was, it was now in his bloodstream, sending every inch of his body into agony. And then.he couldn't help it. He let his thoughts go, how much better he would feel once he was back with Jaina, holding her, kissing her, away from the terrible, terrible pain.  
  
Jaina took one step into the carbon-freezing chamber and gasped. She fell to her knees, clutching her face. "They're torturing him!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face. "I have to find him! I have to help him!"  
  
Lando's expression turned grave. "Jaina, they're probably using him as bait. You'd be helping your cause out more by leaving him."  
  
Jaina's eyes flared with intense anger. "I won't lose him!" She turned and ran towards the docking bay. Now feeling physical pain from Zekk's agony, she stumbled into the nearest ship-a small three-man craft. She raced as fast as she could to break into the systems. She finally managed to blast the ship off, speeding towards Naboo at remarkable speed.  
  
She arrived, landing quickly and carelessly. I would take a while to repair the landing gear and lower hull of the stolen shuttle. A human guard approached her. She sent him flying backward with a blast from the Force. She spied a submersible by the water's edge. An invisible hand likewise threw the two people standing around it. Jaina jumped in the craft-a bongo, she remembered-and plunged it into the depths below.  
  
Though, as she sped through the deep sea, she saw thousands of creatures that had to be carnivorous and hungry, none came near her. Driven by the Force, she let her subconscious guide her into the docking bay of the small underwater structure. She jumped out as the airlock sealed behind her. Lightsaber blazing, she charged forward, cutting down anything and anyone in her way. She arrived at a nearly invisible door. Searching for controls, she could find nothing.  
  
Just barely considering, she plunged her lightsaber into the thin durasteel and chopped herself and entryway. She cut away the last fragment of door and ran in. At that moment, all of her worst fears rushed at her, becoming reality. A body was lying in the corner in a puddle of blood. A huge beast stood just in front of her, laughing. A searing wave of pain in the Force washed over her.  
  
She was too late.  
  
--------- Chapter six will be up soon.don't start crying yet. :*( 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yes everyone.if it's familiarly Star Wars-it's STILL not mine!! Lyrics are credited where quoted, and yes, the title came from "Wasting My Time" by Default. (  
  
Take it All Again  
  
**Chapter Six** A Reason to Survive  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes, And it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away, To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right. Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to." --Michelle Branch, "Goodbye To You"  
  
"What have you done to him?" Jaina sobbed. "You-you killed him!"  
  
"Aw, shut up." The brute swung at Jaina. She spun and caught his hand with her lightsaber, neatly removing three fingers. The creature cried out. "Why you-I'll kill you too!" He charged Jaina.  
  
Thank the Force this guy is so dumb, Jaina thought. As he charged, Jaina swung the blade around again and cut a long gash across the beast's leg. It roared and punched Jaina hard in the face. Jaina barely felt it; nothing could compare to the pain she was already feeling from the monster's first victim. Jaina dodged around him, and in one miraculous swing, the monster turned around at just the right time.Jaina plunged her saber into the creature's chest, searing its heart. "You."  
  
As the beast fell to the floor in front of her, she switched off she saber and looked at the things dying face. "Well now you see how I feel, don't you?" She kicked him in the head once just before he died.  
  
Jaina heard a voice. She spun towards the door, but realized it had come from behind her. It couldn't be. Could it? Jaina ran over to Zekk's body in the corner. She covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a gasp. His face was sliced open in at least three places. The handle of a vibroblade stuck out from his shoulder  
  
"Of course I'm alive," He said, weak but indignant. "Didn't I tell you that you gave me a reason to survive? I meant it, Jaina. I.wasn't going to die without.seeing you again. "  
  
"Come on, we've got to get you out of here."  
  
"There's no point." His voice was more faint with every word. "I had to see you again, Jaina, but I'm going to die."  
  
"No.you can't," Jaina persisted softly. "We'll get you back to the academy. They'll heal you there."  
  
"I'm already half dead right now and you know it. You have to face it. We sensed this, didn't we? I guess this couldn't last forever." His voice was fading more quickly now, weak and shaky. He must have been struggling to get every word out.  
  
"Jaina," Another voice came from behind her.  
  
"Lando?" Jaina said with a start. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I almost didn't," He replied. "Looks like the Imperials ditched the place right after they did their damage. Both senators have been assassinated. Several of the water resisting shields around Otah Gunga were turned off, meaning that those who couldn't swim to shore were drowned-and that was all but ten or fifteen Gungans." He leaned over and picked up Zekk's lightsaber. He tossed it to Jaina.  
  
"We need to get Zekk out of here now." Jaina said, clipping the saber back on Zekk's belt. "He's going to die without treatment soon."  
  
"I'm going to die regardless." Zekk said weakly.  
  
"Stop saying that," Jaina almost begged him. "Please stop saying that."  
  
Zekk closed his eyes. "I hate to ask you to do this Jaina, but." He glanced down at his shoulder where the vibroblade was stuck. "I don't suppose you could pull that out without causing more damage?" Jaina glanced over at Lando. "Anyone?" Zekk added.  
  
Lando looked at him. The kid was right, he knew. No way was he going to survive. He was lucky he had enough blood in him now to keep talking to Jaina. "I can pull it out," Lando started. "But." He stopped. He had started to say, 'But you know it won't make much of a difference'. But something in the way Jaina looked at him, reassuring him that he would live.could he, really? Lando walked over and kneeled down by the boy. "Jaina, you." He tried to think of something for her to do. If this boy died and she hadn't been there to help him, it would crush her. "You hold him, I guess. Lessen the pain."  
  
Jaina nodded. She slowly, carefully shifted herself and Zekk, so that his head and shoulders rested on her lap. "Is this okay?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect." Zekk assured her. "I'd smile, but I don't want to make things worse."  
  
Jaina nodded. "You know this is going to hurt."  
  
"It can't be any worse than when it went in." Zekk answered. "Plus, I'm with you."  
  
Jaina blushed slightly. Lando reached over and gripped the knife handle. Jaina stroked Zekk's hair and tried her best to send him calming thoughts. Lando slowly began to extract the blade. Jaina could see that Zekk was trying to hide the pain. Probably because he doesn't want to hurt me, she thought. And yet he tells me he's going to die?  
  
"Okay, it's out." Lando said. "That's some vibroblade. Must be a five-inch blade."  
  
Jaina bit her lip. "Is that any better?" She asked Zekk.  
  
"A little." He looked her straight in the eyes. "But I already told you that I'm going to die, Jaina."  
  
Jaina disregarded the statement. "Can you walk at all?"  
  
He shook his head miserably. "Jaina.it's over now. I'm sorry."  
  
"No." She said firmly. "You can't, Zekk. Not when we're this close to getting back where we can treat you." She bit her lip. Zekk's emerald eyes slowly fluttered closed. "No, Zekk!" She cried. Tears started to fall from her eyes. This was it. The realization was settling in. "I love you." She whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Zekk reached up to clasp his hands around her neck, ignoring the searing pain caused by the motion. "I love you too, Jaina." He held her for as long as he could, gradually feeling more and more of his strength being stolen away from him. He managed to choke out a few last words to Jaina, who clung to him, sobbing. "Jaina.I just wish I'd told you sooner."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Jaina, you have to accept-"  
  
"I will not accept that you're giving up!"  
  
"But..."  
  
She shook her head. "You're stronger than this, Zekk. I know you are."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Zekk, listen to me. Listen to yourself. Don't let them do this to you. Don't."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Jaina looked at him, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "Fine." She picked up the vibroblade next to her and put it to her wrist. "I said I wasn't going back without you, Zekk, and I meant it."  
  
"No!" Zekk made his best attempt to grab the knife, but he was too weak to move.  
  
Lando dashed forward to help, but Jaina gave him a harmless but forceful Force-push back. "Why, Zekk? Why not? You're not strong enough. Why should I be?"  
  
"Jaina, you have too much to live for. I love you too much to let you do this to yourself, Jaina. You're better than that-you wouldn't do it."  
  
"Maybe you should take your own advice." She pressed the blade a little closer, drawing a thin line of blood.  
  
"That's not fair, Jaina."  
  
"Neither is giving it all up after we've been through Force knows how many messes like this. If we were supposed to die this young, we would have been taken out long ago by...well, any of a million things." She shook her head. "So please, Zekk. Come with us now. What have you got to lose? Would you rather die of blood loss here on the floor, or try to get back to where they can heal you?"  
  
He looked at her, and Jaina could see the lifeless marble chips of his eyes become fiery emeralds again, glowing with internal light. "Do or do not." He said. "There is no try."  
  
Jaina couldn't help letting a small smile cross her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He winked. "It means I owe you another big one, Solo." 


End file.
